


Dominance and Submission

by KahtyaSofia



Series: What Is Better Than Wisdom? [10]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Multi, POV First Person, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-13
Updated: 2009-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-02 15:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KahtyaSofia/pseuds/KahtyaSofia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes a strong man to appreciate the needs of a strong woman and to give her what she seeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dominance and Submission

**Author's Note:**

> The first paragraph started 3rd person/Jack's POV and in the second paragraph, Jack started to talk in 1st person. I don't know that I've written that way before. Martina has always been a window into the boys' relationship and she's usually a vehicle for Ianto to get what he wants and needs. The trouble is, there IS something flowing between Martina and Jack. Well, here it is. Un-beta'd. All errors my own.

Martina's face was a breath away from mine. In those damnably sexy high heels she favored she was of a height with me so I had no trouble seeing the danger flashing in her dark eyes. The challenge she was issuing heightened my senses and I was aware of the rise and fall of her breasts as she breathed quickly through parted lips.

Tension radiated from us both and fairly crackled in the air between us.

"Jack." Ianto's voice broke through the tension with both caution and concern.

"This is between Martina and me, Ianto," I said in a low voice, my eyes never leaving hers.

"It's between all of us," Ianto persisted and I realized he stood beside us, in between us, much as he had once stood between Rhys Williams and myself.

Because Ianto could not see what I could see in Martina's eyes, our confrontation looked adversarial, not sexual. All Ianto could see was a man he knew to be a killer and woman he knew to be a healer toe to toe and apparently ready to do one another harm.

He couldn't be more wrong.

I had submitted to Martina's dominance more times than I cared to count, now. She was good. Very good. I couldn't say she'd ever left me unsatisfied whenever she'd been in control.

It was just that I had always challenged her; made her take control from me. I'd been especially rough on her in the early days before I'd been quite so comfortable with how well she looked after Ianto's comfort.

Tonight, Martina was challenging me. That was what Ianto couldn't see. Until now it had always been right for her to be in charge when the three of us were together. Oh, she'd let me coordinate and choreograph but she'd not yet ever submitted to me. I had not yet ever demanded it. Martina had shown up at Ianto's flat in a mood to push me and I was in a mood to push back.

That's what Ianto couldn't see; the challenge in Martina's eyes, the humor, the desire. There was also a spark of hope there. She hoped I'd be able to do this, to take control from her and dominate her. Martina wasn't going to go easily, she never did. But I could do this for her. She'd done so much for the two of us, I could and I would give this to her.

"Safe word?" I whispered so Ianto couldn't hear.

"Couture." She whispered back; consent and understanding in place.

Martina was most likely ready for a blitz attack but I had no choice, seduction had no place in this battle between us. I lunged at her, fisting both hands in her long, dark, luxurious hair. I swallowed her answering hiss with my mouth, plunging my tongue in deep and fast, giving her no choice but to accept. Martina's hands came up to push hard but ultimately ineffectually at my chest. She was a tall, sturdy, strong woman and she was going to make me work for her submission.

I was up for it.

"Damn it, Jack," Ianto's tone was worried from where he still stood beside us, "she didn't mean it that way."

Martina leveraged a knee up against my hip and pushed enough space between us to break the kiss and respond to Ianto, "I meant it just the way it sounded!" she growled, "Now let's see if your Captain is man enough to take what he wants."

Using my hands still buried in Martina's hair, I pivoted our bodies so that she lost her balance, standing on one foot as she was. The pressure of her knee against my hip stopped as she tried to gain her balance, but I had the advantage and I kept it. I walked her backward to Ianto's sofa, my tongue once again plundering her mouth.

"Martina, you don't want to push him too far," Ianto pleaded, standing in the center of his living room, watching helplessly as I shoved Martina down onto his sofa.

"He's either man enough to take it and push back or he's not," Martina spat as she sat up where she'd fallen. Her words were in response to Ianto but they were all for me, "so let's see what kind of man he really is."

She really was gorgeous; all fired up like this. Her dusky skin had a glow to it; her dark eyes sparked with defiance and challenge. She was just crying out to be dominated. We all have days where we need to be taken out of our own heads and controlled by someone worthy of the job. Today was Martina's day.

"Oh, Jesus," I heard Ianto whisper as I dropped down onto Martina's supine body. He and I were going to have to have a talk about his lack of faith in my self-control.

Creativity was not required tonight, so it didn't matter that Martina knew I was simply going to pounce on her. She was ready for me, but I was ready for her. She braced my chest with her forearms, one shin blocking my thigh from making contact with her body. The struggle began in earnest.

I reached for her mouth and felt her press even harder against my chest in response, even as she turned her head to evade me.

"You gotta work for it, Jack," Martina purred up at me, daring me to take it.

I grabbed her wrists where they rested against me and yanked them upward over her head. I locked them there with one of my own and reached for her blouse with my now freed hand. Immediately, Martina began to tug and twist her wrists, making it hard to hold her in place. She was a strong woman; a lithe and clever woman and she was going to force me to force her submission.

I gripped her fiercely, hard enough to bruise but she gave no indication this was a problem. I gripped the soft knit of her blouse and tugged it downward, bra cup and all, baring her full breast to my gaze and my touch. Martina twisted against me, pressing upward with her hips in an effort to throw me off. I buried my face in her fragrant, sweaty neck and bit down; hard.

"Fuck you!" Martina bit out, low and deep in her throat.

"I plan on it, bitch." I growled back, my lips pressed to her slick cheek.

"You can try, you bastard." On her last word she heaved upward but still failed to throw me off. I gripped her wrists more firmly, shifted my weight, and pressed her down hard into the sofa.

"You won't be able to taunt me when I shove my cock in your mouth," I said, licking my way down her throat.

"You gotta get it up, first," Martina was ducking her head toward mine as if trying to bite me. Her words were nothing but taunt. She knew I was hard. Hell, Ianto knew I was hard.

Ianto. I couldn't spare a glance in his direction or risk losing my grip on Martina but he'd grown silent at the words we had spit back and forth at one another. He's a bright boy; I imagined he'd caught on by now.

Martina squirmed beneath me, trying to evade my seeking mouth until I finally latched onto the rosy tip of her breast. She tasted of warm flesh and the salt of sweat. She tasted soft and sweet. She tasted like a woman.

"Get the fuck off me," she said in a strangled voice and renewed her struggles.

I yanked down the other side of Martina's blouse and bit down on her nipple. She let out a yell and canted her hips to try to dislodge me one more time. I dragged my teeth along her nipple, making her gasp, before I lifted my head just enough to look Martina in the eye.

"If you can't get me off of you I'm going to do what I want to you." I said in a voice low and gravelly to my own ears.

"Jack," Ianto whispered from somewhere close by.

"Get me a condom, Ianto," I barked to forestall any interference he might still be contemplating. This battle of bodies and wills had me pushing hard against the fly of my trousers and I couldn't chance not getting to follow through with a hard fuck.

"You won't need that," Martina scoffed and I retaliated by biting down on the soft swell of her tit. I took flesh with me when I pulled back and left a harsh red mark on her tender skin.

Ianto was back now, kneeling just within my reach with the foil packet. I reached my free hand between Martina's open thighs and up under her skirt. I took her wispy panties in my fist and yanked upward, hard.

She squealed and thrashed in response as the sound of rending fabric filled the room and I tore Martina's panties from her body. I continued to battle against her twisting and thrusting hips as I worked at the fastenings of my own trousers. It's not an easy thing to do, getting your hard cock out of your flies with a slick, sweaty struggling woman writhing beneath you. I managed it somehow.

Ianto handed me an unwrapped condom and I half expected Martina to cry foul and insist that Ianto's help negated my ability to dominate her. She either didn't notice or didn't care. I maneuvered the damn rubber onto my erection and began to work Martina's leg out from between our bodies. I rolled my hips and used my hand to shove her shin off of my thigh and immediately pressed my advantage.

I settled my hips in the juncture of Martina's thighs and ground my hard cock against her. She clamped her thighs tightly to my hips as if to inhibit my motions but there was no way that would work.

I found her slicked opening with the head of my cock and buried my lips against her ear. "I'm gonna fuck you, now." I growled to her.

"You can try it," Martina retorted but her struggles were futile by now.

I slammed my hips forward into her body and sank myself all the way until I felt my swollen balls slap against the backs of Martina's thighs. She cried out loudly, her entire body going rigid, her spine bowing so that she pressed up against me.

Now that I was inside, I owned her. Martina was slick and hot and the scent of her cunt drifted up between our joined bodies and drove the motion of my hips back and forward again. I pounded her deeply into the cushion of Ianto's sofa.

"There is an upside to pushing Jack too far," Ianto murmured from where he knelt near Martina's dark head.

I released her wrists and slid my arms behind her knees. Martina had the longest fucking legs and I lifted them rough and quick, bending her backward onto herself and leaving her wide open for my thrusts. I braced my hands on the arm of the sofa to either side of her head and felt her nails sink into my forearms. Her body clenched tight around me. Outwardly she gave every indication of resistance but her pussy accepted me eagerly, drawing me in with each stroke and hanging on each time I withdrew.

I looked down into Martina's face; flushed with desire, mouth wet and open in a silent cry of pleasure. Her eyes were squeezed shut in her lust and I wasn't going to have that. Martina has asked for this; demanded it. She should stay with me for the full ride.

"Open your fuckin' eyes." I bit out through teeth I couldn't seem to unclench; "You asked for this, you damn well better stay with it til the end."

Martina's eyes shot open, in full blaze, and met mine unerringly. "Fuck you," she gasped out between my hard thrusts, "I can barely feel you doing anything."

We both knew that wasn't true and Ianto's quiet chuckle indicated he wasn't buying it either but Martina was going to be defiant to the end.

"You wanted to be thrown around tonight by a man strong enough to do it. Well you got me, babe." I hissed down at her, letting my breath ghost over her face.

"More like I'm still waiting." she shot back.

"You wanted a big, hard cock shoved up your cunt. You got that, too." I didn't back down. We all knew I was fucking the life out of her.

"Funny, I couldn't tell." She lifted her chin as defiantly as she could; given the position I had folded her into.

"Funny, but all you can do while I fuck you is lay there and take it." I was on top and I was in control and really, that's what we both wanted.

"You haven't made me come, yet." Martina gasped out her final challenge.

And there it was, the challenge to every man's sexual prowess; how fast and how well can you get a woman off?

"Not my job," I said, gifting her with a bright smile of delight even as sweat ran down my spine and collected at my hairline, "if you want to come, you'll have to get yourself off."

"Not a big enough man to get a girl off?"

"Too much of a man to let you push me into it." I emphasized my words with a particularly brutal thrust of my hips that had Martina crying out.

I watched as Ianto's hand appeared to stroke down her hair gently as he spoke, "Be sure of just how far you want to push him."

Martina got the point, evidently, as her own hand left my arm and snaked down between our bodies. I felt her moving rapidly against herself, her knuckles brushing against me occasionally as I continued to thrust in and out of her sweat-slicked body.

I must have done my job well because she was close. That and most women know the intricacies of their own bodies better than anyone else. In mere moments she was shuddering, clenching around me and mewling like a sex-starved kitten in her first heat.

Martina always comes like she does everything else: big and bold, without reservation or self-consciousness. It's delicious to watch and to hear and invigorating to hold her while she trembles and cries her way through her climax.

The trouble is, it's so fucking arousing it rips a guy's orgasm right out of his dick.

I tumbled after Martina pretty quickly. I most likely could have held on longer but my goal was achieved; my mission accomplished. Like the old soldier I was, I quit the field of battle and prepared for a long and well-deserved rest.

I released Martina's legs as I came, collapsing down onto her to ride out the storm. I buried my face in her warm neck and breathed deeply of her sweet scent. She wrapped her arms around me and held me close and again, we were lovers only. Our Dominant and submissive roles of the evening put away for another time.

I relaxed down against Martina and was only vaguely aware when Ianto pressed a gentle kiss to my temple. I opened my eyes slightly to see him kneeling beside us, running fingers through both of our hair. Martina was gifting him with a very satisfied smile.

"Either of you care to tell me what that was all about?" he asked, almost as if he didn't expect an answer but needed to inquire anyway.

I heard and felt Martina sigh beneath me, "Sometimes a girl just gets an urge."


End file.
